


You could be Happy

by the_huffster



Series: You could be Happy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_huffster/pseuds/the_huffster
Summary: Sometimes when tragedy strikes there's no coming back from it.





	You could be Happy

Silence.

That’s all that was ever filling his apartment if they were yelling and, on occasion, throwing objects at each other. But as Giles watched Buffy pack her things, all that echoed throughout the place was the sound of packing. His eyes drifted to a picture of them on his dresser. They were so happy in that picture, smiling and looking at each other as if no one was else was there.

He remembered that day. The Scoobies had dragged him out on a weekend long camping trip and, even though he would still deny it, he enjoyed the trip wholeheartedly. Of course it had also been very difficult for both him and Buffy to keep their relationship from the others. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he remembered the end of that trip had found out their secret.

 

When Buffy walked over to the dresser, he looked away and stared at her duffle bag. There was a pain in his chest as the reality of the situation finally hit him. He looked at the picture on his side of the bed and felt his heart break even more. Willow had managed to take a picture without either one realizing it. Although, considering the situation, he wasn’t surprised they hadn’t noticed. That was the day Buffy told everyone that she was pregnant.

 

That seemed like a lifetime ago now. It amazed Giles what a difference five months could make. They had gone from happy and in love to…well, he didn’t know what this was. He had been so lost in his memories and thoughts that he hadn’t realized Buffy was standing in front of him, nor had he heard what she was saying.

 

“Move, Giles.” Buffy pushed him out of the way, effectively bringing him back to reality.

 

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he called out for her to wait before running to her side of the bed, gently grabbing the small photo in the nightstand drawer. He walked down to her and held out the photo.

 

“You forgot something,” he mumbled, his eyes looking at the small white blur.

 

“No I didn’t.”

 

His eyes snapped up to look at her, his anger quickly rising.

 

“Take it, Buffy.”

 

“I don’t want it, Giles. It doesn’t mean anything,”

 

“How can you say that? This is our son! This,” he held the small ultrasound picture up. “Means everything, Buffy! You can’t just pretend that he never existed.”

 

“Why? So I can hang on to items that have no use for us now? So I can just feel like something is missing and break down at random times when no one’s around like you do?” she pushed his hand away from her. “It’s easier to pretend that he never existed than to be in pain all the time.”

 

“He was my son, Buffy! Our son,” he yelled as he held back the tears that wanted to fall. “And I can’t even talk to you about him because you’d rather live in a world where he didn’t exist.”

 

“Look around, Giles! He doesn’t!” Buffy threw her arms out and motioned to the apartment. “He died long before I ever got to hold him, or look at him, or tell him what a great guy his father is. And pretending he never happened is a hell of a lot better than looking at you and wondering if he would’ve had your eyes.”

 

Giles took a deep breath. He had heard all this before over the last two months. Before he could even process what he was doing, he took the picture in both of his hands and ripped it down the middle.

 

“There. You got your wish.” He dropped the two halves to the floor and looked at her. “He never existed.”

 

“You son of a bitch.” She whispered before she slapped him as hard as she could.

 

“What does it matter, Buffy? You don’t want to remember him,” he rubbed his cheek, already feeling the bruise forming.

 

She just looked at him before jerking the engagement ring off her finger and throwing it at him.

 

“Maybe you want to sell that for scrap metal,” she hissed before turning around and storming out the apartment.

 

When the door slammed, Giles looked down at the ripped picture and the ring at his feet. He slowly bent down and picked up the items and walked over to his desk. He sat down and placed the ring down before fishing for tape in the top drawer.

 

As soon as he finished taping the picture together, the tears finally fell. He traced the outline of what he had been told was the hand with his fingertip.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he placed the picture up against a framed photo of him and Buffy.


End file.
